User blog:ThatRandomFox/FOUND FREDDY FAZBEARS JOURNAL (Owner of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria)
Reminder: I MAKE FAN-MADE STORIES NONE OF THESE JOURNALS AREN'T EVEN REAL! THEY WERE MADE TO ENTERTAIN READERS! IF YOU THINK ANY OF THISS IS REAL YOU ARE WRONG! Anyways Time to Get Reading! December 21st 1980 "I always wanted a diner...a place where kids and grown up alike can have fun...i've been planning on this but...i need a animatronic...maybe one or two? I haven't thinked of a name YET...however i have thinked of a name for ONE animatornic and that animatronic is called...Fredbear" December 24th 1980 "I got it Spring Bonnie or just Bonnie it's a bunny. I have been thinking of maybe adding a springlock mechanic, so our employees can go in he suits...only problem is if they breath on the springlocks wrong or even rushed those things it'll crush 'em to death...whatever i'm adding it.." January 11th 1981 "I called someone to make a Fredbear animatronic with uh a purple hat and a purple bow tie also." March 29th 1981 "i haven't wrote in such a long time he made the two animatronics just in time, and also we need some decorarti- (lots of pages were ripped off by Fred Hortz) June 13 1983 "WE DID IT! WE OPENED Fredbears Family Diner, and also lots of kids are here allof the hard work REALLY paid off we got plushies,drinks,pizza,and FUN!" May 4th 1983 "Well i got some bad news...um one of our employees died today from the springlock suits...now i told my emlployees to get rid of the body and close the diner...clean out the blood. I don't want this place already closing down just because of one of my clusmy and stupid employee..." May 12th 1983 "Another happened again....i told them the same thing..." September 8th 1983 "Weird...one of the plushes got missing...it had a Spring Bonnie kind of look." November 23rd 1983 "...welp it's over...they call it "The Bite of 87"....a few kids had grabbed a kid, and place his head inside the Fredbear's mouth..and snap..the kids frontal lobe has been biten off...it's amazing a kid can live without a frontal lobe...but later that night the kid had gone into a coma." November 30th "The Kid is dead...we had to close down the diner and sell the name...we could've still been open, If it wasn't for that dumb kid who had placed his brother inside my own animatronic..." November 1st 1985 "I sold off the name to a company called "Fazbear Entertainment"...well i am at the last page of this journal...we had a good run i hope Fazbear Entertainement won't do the mistakes i have done..." Now we are going to the Owner of Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria! November 1st 1985 "My name is Freddy Fazbear i bought the name Fredbears Family Diner..welp now we're changing that name to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria...but these old animatronics look...old and the smell...so we called someone to build new ones!" June 16 1985 "The animatronics are done now time to work on the building..." September 23rd 1987 "a few more days till the place is done...we don't need that old Golden Fredbear suit and that SpringTrap one...or was it Spring Bonnie..eh who cares...anyways i hired someone to record messages for nightgaurds just incase since i heard at night they get a bit quirky and they will stuff them into a suit but...i need a night guard incase of robbers! November 1st "We opened it! TONS of kids are here at the end of the day we'll have BIG MONEY!" November 13th 1987 "2 have died on their nightshift...how does that happened heh wow they must really not be awake on their jobs! Too bad for them we don't need slackers we need workers i know this is Minimum wage but come on be awake...it's not like they'll kill ya...right?" November 23rd 1987 "5 Kids Murdered...our new animatronics started bleeding out mucus and blood..weird thing the old ones did as well...it's a tragic...one day we''ll open even on a smaller budget..." June 13th 1993 "We Opened with a new policy...."Fazbear Entertainment is not responcible for injury/dismembement/death we have cameras and doors so the nightguards can protect themselves..." June 14th 1993 "SHIT FUCK....okay okay okay one of guys who made pre-recorded messages just died tonight...strange thing is...he was stuffed into a Golden Freddy suit...? I didn't even knew we had one...wait ya don't mean the murderer use that suit to murder the kids...wait no....god f*ck!" November 24th 1993 "I had fired Mike Shmidt for tampering with animatornics,oder,and other stuff..weird thing is...his skin was purple and so was his hair...i never seen someone like that ever kinda weird,kinda cool,and...kinda creepy...but yet intresting.." Category:Blog posts